endangered_species_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Mo Squitos, Mo Problems(Transcript)
Mosquito: Bzzzzzzz. Merl: Ahh, my favourite time of the day, el brekko de cafe mundo. Mosquito: Bzzzzzz. Merl: Uhh. Merl: mmmm. Merl: oi, adios mosquito ra ra ra ra. Gull: Merl did you get a paper cut again? It's not the magazines fault. Pickle: Well if it ain't a old fashioned down hold magazine swinging, woo hoo! Me next ha ha ha ha ha. Gull: uh, Hey Merl, did you know there is a mosquito in here? Merl: Why yes Gull, I did. Gull: Heey Merl. Gull: huuu aahhh aahhh wait Merl, don't squish it, please. Merl: What do you mean, no squishamente, it is a disgusting germy, insect. Pickle: hu hem, Merl, Gull asked you nicely, which means, no squishing got it? Merl: But Pickle, this bug is nothing but a disease ridden pestamente. Pickle: Oh come on Merl, it's just a skeeter flying around the stump, what's the worst that could happen. Merl: You were saying. Pickle: Ok, maybe we should get rid of the little skeeter. Merl: Ha ha, I knew you'd see it my way Pickle: Nuh-uh, still no squishing Merl Merl: huh, agreed, no squishing Pickle: ah, now that that's settled, scratch Gull: Come on guys, what's a few welts, when you've got a new friend Merl: Ga, I am sorry Gull but that bug must be dealt with, mucho swiftamente Pickle: No squishing Merl: Uh, fine, I will catch the insecto, and dispose of it, in a way which is totally safe. How can the mosquito fly, if the air, she is filled with my many noisy honkings ha ha Pickle: Come on Merl, we had a deal, no hurting the skeeter Merl: but it does not sound like something to which I would agree, you know I live for the squish Pickle: I am not saying we gotta be roommates with the little fella, I have a plan so clever, so precise, so foolproof, they'll be telling tales of my genius for generations Pickle: Shoo Gull: Shoo little guy Pickle: Go on shoo Merl: This, it is your genius plan, I will show you the shoeing, behold, my new anti-mosquito device Pickle: Merl, you promised, no squishing Mosquito: Bzzzz Merl: I have you now diablo bug uh-ah Gull: Wait Merl, give the mosquito just one more chance, please, I promise he'll never bother us again (Mosquito plays flamenco) Merl: I can never refuse, the flamenco, alright uno chanco Gull: Now we try Gull's plan Gull: and, never bothering us again Pickle: Gull, how de get back inside? Gull: ho ho ho, no no no, we don't ever go back in, that's the mosquitos stump now Pickle: huh he ah, oh no you don't skeeter, get your sticky lips off of my carrots Bigfoot: Pardon me folks, uh we got a complaint from inside the stump, there a problem here? Hey Merl, how's it going Merl: ahhhh Bigfoot: Alright miss, come with me Pickle: Did that skeeter make you his, security guard Bigfoot Bigfoot: Sure did, were best buds, he's got seven million of his little brothers and sisters, living right here in my fur Pickle: After all the times I stopped you from being squished, this is how you pay me back, ahhhh let me at it, ah in uhhh Merl: Ah is ahhh Pickle: We don't agree on much Merl, but we do agree on this, mosquitos going down, I got an idea Mosquito: bzzzzzz ha ha ha Pickle: wha Merl: got him Pickle: he, we tried playing nice with you skeeter, now we're just gonna play Merl: squish the mosquito, with lasers Pickle: Yee ha, I'm getting me some extra bonus skeeter points Merl and Pickle, ha ha oh ha ha ha grrrrrr Pickle: ha ha ho ah, almost got it, almost got it Merl: Pickle, how is this even possible Pickle: Less talking, more lasering Merl Gull: oh, that still counts as squishing Category:Episodes Category:Browse